Capitalist Corporations
The are one of the four main powers that the world is divided between after the fall of the United Nations. Ideology The most important thing for the Capitalist Corporations is money. It has been described as a collection of corporations that feel the amount of money in one’s bank account determines your precedence in the world and what human rights you have.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 3 Society In the Capitalist Corporations, money is everything. Those with money have a higher standing in society and those who do not have a lower standing. Even your priority in receiving civil liberties is determined by the size of your bank account. It used to simply be that the large companies controlled everything, but that has changed with the times and more weight is now given to the amount of money an individual person has. There are temporary groups that bring in investors who struck it rich with day trading or lawyers that work for multiple corporations. The corporations have their own territories and military forces. Their official currency is the . The actual government of the Capitalist Corporations is the , a group of seven giant corporations that manage their home country.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Prologue The CEOs of these corporations are the most influential men of the Capitalist Corporations. Their power rivals heads of state from other nations, being equivalent to the position of king in the Legitimacy Kingdom.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18 In the Capitalist Corporations' safe countries the practice of talent trafficking, the kidnapping of young child geniuses, is really common, with constant shootouts betwen kidnappers and school PMCs.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 1 The kidnappers then sell the kids to various companies. 7th Core Corporations *Salem Logistics Military As one of the four world powers the Capitalist Corporations have an army filled with state of the art Objects. The Capitalist Corporations' military is completely PMC-based, with the entire army being made up of hired mercenaries. A balance is kept by having the mercenary companies control the troops, including the technicians in charge of maintenance and having the companies that hire them supply the Elites and Objects.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 3 Because of the intensification of conflicts in recent years, the armies sent around the world by the different major companies aren’t enough. The Capitalist Corporations have tried to solve this by creating a new framework of half-public, self-defense PMCs to quickly strengthen their naval defenses.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 4 There’s a custom of only viewing companies that have an Object as first rate companies. The PMCs are often subsidiaries of the company they work for or have an exclusive contract with them in order to keep Object designs secret. The Capitalist Corporations take military actions at the approval of company shareholders. For this reason, they hire specialist strategists called military advisors.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 3 They have a tradition of giving Objects female codenames, which may be an extension of the tradition of giving hurricanes female names. Known PMCs *Moss Green (land wars) *Sky Blue (air force) Technology They have an extensive space program, with numerous satellites and moon villas. The Capitalist Corporations were the only one of the four world powers with easy access to advanced mass driver technology thanks to the Mass Driver Conglomerate, who were the only ones capable of building a fully functional one. The conglomerate ended up seceding from the Capitalist Corporations because the standard for large scale space development adopted by the Capitalist Corporations was the space elevator that uses laser technology. Territories The Capitalist Corporations' territory is not a result of natural frontiers, but a result of the failure and collapse of the United Nations in the first half of the 21st century. Their home country is located in North America, specifically in the west. The battlefield Rio Grande District acts as the gateway to both the Capitalist Corporations' home country to the immediate west and the Information Alliance's home country to the east.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 1 Part 3 The Japanese Islands, the birthplace of Objects, is one notable territory officially under their control, though the country is actually divided in two sides influenced by the other world powers. The western portion of the islands is controlled by a power that wishes for a revival of the Imperial Court system and they have made a large-scale secession to the Faith Organization. However, the Faith Organization and the Legitimacy Kingdom are in conflict over whose power the Imperial Court system should be reinstated under. The Capitalist Corporations side has had their values change whenever maintenance is done to their advanced information infrastructure and they are mocked as beginning to transfer over to a more Information Alliance-like system.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3 List of Known Territories *Japanese Islands/Island Nation (officially) *Western America Central Valley area *Azuero District Characters from the Capitalist Corporations *Buffer Planters *Rockbelt Deansgate *Mariydi Whitewitch *Alicia Sloppyjoes *Stacy Palmetto *"Bodyguard" *Angela Hibiscus *George Coral *Acre Kiss-of-Rose/Azathoth *Yog-Sothoth *Nyarlathotep *Ice Sword 2 *Ice Horse 3 *Ice Burn 4 *Nancy Jolly-Roger *Hayato Blackrose *Rigas Blackpassion Capitalist Corporation Objects Trivia *As with the other world powers, the Capitalist Corporations are associated with a color and makes use of it in various areas (such as uniforms), the color in this case being . References Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Terminology Category:Factions and Organizations